


I Am Not A Robot

by orphan_account



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Abdi is General Studies, Canon Trans Character, David also works as a busser at a restaurant, David falls in love with Matteo, David is a Vet Tech major with a minor in hoarding behaviors, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Jonas is a Political Science major, Jonas is a huge Davenzi shipper, Kissing, M/M, Matteo falls in love with David, Matteo is a Computer Science major, Matteo is out, Smut, eventual boyfriends, so is carlos, they’re all in university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matteo was with Jonas at the local pet store, Petco. He was helping him look for a dog, and in the process Matteo found the love of his life.





	I Am Not A Robot




End file.
